Escuro
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: desafio da Elektra. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.


**IMPORTANTE: O nome Carlo di Angelis foi inventado pela PIPE para o máscara da morte. E a música abaixo pertence ao Lifehouse. Mais alguma coisa? Ah, sim... Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**

**Everything**

**Find Me Here **

_Encontre__-me aqui_

**Speak To Me**

_Fale__ comigo_

**I Want To Feel You**

_Eu quero te sentir_

**I Need To Hear You **

_Eu preciso te ouvir_

**You Are The Light **

_Você__ é a luz_

**That's Leading Me **

_Que__ me guia_

**To The Place **

_Para__ o lugar_

**Where I Find Peace Again **

_Onde eu encontro paz novamente_

**You**** Are The Strength **

_Você__ é a força_

**That Keeps Me Walking**

_Que__ me mantém andando_

**You Are The Hope **

_Você é a esperança_

**That Keeps Me Trusting **

_Que__ me mantém confiante_

**You Are The Life **

_Você é a vida_

**To My Soul **

_Para minha alma_

**You Are My Purpose **

_Você é meu objetivo_

**You**** Are Everything **

_Você__ é tudo_

**(Lifehouse)**

Escuro.

Foi apenas um instante. Um instante indolor e eterno até que eu me desse conta de que estava de volta a esse lugar sem sequer me lembrar direito como.

Esse lugar horrível onde não me resta nada além da espera, do silêncio e das trevas que me sufocam. Sei que estou morto, mesmo sem saber bem por que. Só sei que morri lutando.

Me lembro de Hades, do submundo, da minha luta desesperada por redenção. Conheço o tamanho dos meus pecados e, por um tempo que pareceu interminável, conheci também as conseqüências. Já estive no Inferno e sei que minha alma agora aguarda para voltar para lá. Eu só queria ter feito a coisa certa para poder estar de volta às trevas sem ter que temer o depois.

Sem ter que agüentar novamente a dor de ser reduzido a nada e ver o mesmo acontecendo àqueles que chamo de amigos.

Amigos...

Palavra que me remete a uma época simples. Quando éramos crianças... Uma época de crenças efêmeras e felicidades banais. Um tempo em que eu achava que podia ser normal.

Mas meu destino nunca foi uma vida comum. Sei disso agora. Eu soube no momento em que me disseram que eu seria um cavaleiro de ouro. Porque eu era belo. Porque eu era especial. Porque eu era o melhor. Após anos de treinamento e lavagem cerebral ainda se perguntavam como eu teria me tornado um narcisista com uma noção tão distorcida do que é justo.

Foi quando eu percebi que, mesmo entre os outros cavaleiros, eu era diferente. Eu não seguia o modelo-perfeito-de-defensor-supremo-da-paz-e-justiça como eles. Eu acreditava em força e beleza. E isso era tudo.

Nunca fui como eles e, por mais que relutasse em admitir, me sentia sozinho. Mas _ele_ era como eu. Acho que o amei por isso.

Tento ver seu rosto na escuridão. As feições rústicas e charmosas, tipicamente italianas; os cabelos curtos e revoltos, o sorriso maldoso que brincava no canto de seus lábios, os orbes azuis, como um reflexo de meus próprios olhos cruéis e solitários.

Sempre fomos parecidos, talvez por isso tivéssemos desenvolvido essa amizade estranha.

Ao lado dele sempre fui solitário, mas eu não me importava. Era simplesmente natural e eu não escolheria nenhum outro lugar no mundo pra estar. Nos apaixonamos, ainda que incapazes de perceber ou admitir isso, vítimas de nossa própria arrogância.

Hoje eu sei.

Sei que ele amava porque eu via que ele era mais do que aparentava ser. Podíamos ter a mesma frieza, a mesma mentalidade distorcida, mas sempre fomos mais que meros assassinos que se escondem nas sombras.

Máscara da Morte, para o resto. Para mim, sempre foi Carlo.

Aquele que tinha olhos como os meus; aquele que sempre esteve ao meu lado, aquele a quem eu sempre pertenci sem saber.

Quando subimos as escadas do Santuário, disfarçados de espectros de Hades, quando fomos novamente entregues à escuridão, quando sofremos juntos no Inferno. Aquele que eu amei, mesmo no tempo em que só era capaz de amar a mim mesmo.

Aquele que eu queria que estivesse comigo agora.

Porque é só quando me sinto seguro.

Queria que alguém tivesse me ensinado a aproveitar cada instante da minha vida, antes que eles me fossem roubados. Porque a vida não espera e quando você se dá conta lembranças vagas e oportunidades perdidas são tudo o que restam.

À minha volta continua tudo escuro. Aos poucos minha sanidade se esvai e apenas a imagem nítida de seu rosto é o que me impede de enlouquecer.

Carlo.

Meu cosmo desesperado procura pelo dele. Eu não quero mais me sentir sozinho. Nunca mais.

"Carlo! Carlo!" são meus gritos desesperados sem qualquer expectativa de resposta.

Nada aconteceu. Ninguém veio. E eu continuo a encarar o escuro por incontáveis instantes de silêncio.

É quando sinto dois braços fortes a me envolverem pelas costas e sei que não estou mais só.

"Afrodite." Eu o ouço sussurrar de um jeito que eu sempre quis ouvir.

E, naquele instante eu soube. Naquele instante eu me lembrei do momento embaçado da minha morte.

No Muro das Lamentações, com todos os cavaleiros de ouro chocando sua energia contra aquela parede, eu senti o mesmo toque familiar desses dois braços como que numa última e inútil tentativa de me proteger.

"Como você me achou?"

"Seu cosmo. Não parava de me chamar. E eu precisava te encontrar ou ia enlouquecer aqui."

"Carlo..." tem milhões de coisas que eu quero dizer. Milhões de coisas que eu quero perguntar. Mas apenas uma que eu consigo expressar. "... naquela hora, quando nós morremos, por que você..."

"Não sei. Eu sabia que era inútil, mas meu corpo se moveu mesmo assim. Porque eu sabia que era minha última chance de te mostrar, Dite. De mostrar que sempre foi você. Foi você que se aproximou de mim quando eu não era nada mais que um sádico, que cometeu os mesmos erros que eu, que se arrependeu comigo, que sofreu comigo."

Sinto as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosas pelo meu rosto enquanto afundo no calor daqueles braços sentindo-me seguro. Se essa sensação é falsa ou temporária não importa. Estamos aqui. Depois de tanto tempo e tantos erros, estamos aqui.

"É tarde demais pra eu estar te dizendo isso, não é?"

"Eu queria muito poder ter te dito o mesmo, antes. A verdade é que desperdiçamos nossas vidas errando, mas foram esses erros que nos uniram. É tarde para nos arrependermos, mas, por enquanto, temos um ao outro. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... Carlo."

"E eu vou ficar aqui com você."

Esse momento também vai passar, eu sei. E seremos novamente entregues à sofreguidão eterna. Mas agora eu quero apenas me entregar ao calor dos braços pelos quais eu sempre ansiei, sem saber.

Por que é inevitável.

Tudo na vida passa.

-FIM-

N/A: nhaaa naum sei nem oq dizer... ainda naum to 100 segura qnto a esse fic, mas eu sempre tenho a desculpa de q foi minha primeira desse casal... depois naum vou ter mais essa desculpa T.T (vai ter depois? >. ) anyway... Lithos de Lion obrigada por ter betado esse fic pra mim...

beijos

Lyra


End file.
